The Dark Dragon's Plan
by the guy you know and well
Summary: The dark dragon has hatch a new plan to make the humans to be his slaves and for Jake to join him, will his new plan work or not find out in this story, each chapter are posted 1 to 2 weeks maybe longer.
1. A dream messege

THE DARK DRAGON'S PLAN

**In Jake's dream…**

Jake was racing Fred Nerk at the island of Draco (if you seen that part of the episode) he would have won if it wasn't for the giant shade hand that grabbed Fred. As Jake entered the side of the volcano he landed on the stone in the middle of the lava pool, "HELP!" Fred yelled out. Jake turned only to see the dark dragon come out of the lava and look down at Jake.

"I…it's you, the number one guy, the dark dragon." Jake said looking surprised and worried at the same time. "Yes and you are the American dragon Jake Long." The dark dragon said, "How do you know who I am?" Jake asked looking now puzzled.

"I have been observing you American dragon." The dark dragon said. "You will join me or I will force you to." The dark dragon said to Jake. "NO, NOT NOW, NOT LATER, NOT EVER!" he yelled to the dark dragon who seemed pleased with his answer for whatever reason.

The dark dragon quickly lunged over to Jake, (I will call the dark dragon "DD" now ok) he was not fast enough and the DD pored a green potion on him. The potion was absorbed into his body that made him dizzy a second and quickly flew down a tunnel then saw Fred chained to a stone wall. Jake landed next to the chained up dragon, Fred said "Look out there's shades behind you!" he yelled to Jake. Jake turned around and saw at least 20 shades, he started fighting and took out about 3, the rest started dog piling him. When the rest of the shades got on, Jake (which is on the bottom) started to grow slowly while Fred was watching the whole thing, Jake's sudden growth kept getting faster and faster, until he stopped because there was no more room in the little tunnel.

Giant Jake grabbed Fred and pulled him off the wall and held Him in his hands, (I am going to call giant Jake "GJ" ok) (remember Jake was in his dragon form the entire time) GJ went to where they first entered the volcano, GJ got so big that his body pushed on the wall and the entire half of the volcano got shoved out of the way and GJ got to the size of half the height of the empire state building and wide as 2 of gramps's shop. GJ let out a giant yet nasty rour.

**Back to reality…**

Jake shot up in bed and opened his eyes quickly to look around the room, he relised it was just a dream and looked at his alarm clock that said 2:30 AM. He sighed then said "Another nightmare."

**Yup just a dream or is it something thats bound to happen...**

**Sorry to everone for the wait, i forgot to save my chapter 2 and it got deleted because my computer froze, BUT, because it got deleted, i have come up with a new idea for chapter 2. I will be making another story during this one, yes that means that i will be making multiple stories at once.**


	2. HOW THE SECRET GOT OUT

**disclamer:****I DONT OWN AD:JL OKAY I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT FOR THE PLOT OF THIS STORY!**

**THE DARK DRAGON'S PLAN**

**CHAPTER 2: HOW THE SECRET GOT OUT**

**In the Dark Dragon's lair…**

"Chang I have come up with a plan that will result with the American dragon on are side and the humans as our slaves." Said the DD to Chang. "That is good master, are you sure its fool proof?" said Chang to the DD. "Yes I am sure. The plan will begin today at the American dragon's school." Said the DD to Chang.

**At Jake's house…**

Today was Monday the day everyone hates. Jake was getting up and out of bed, he took a shower then went down stairs for breakfast. While he was eating his easy mac, his sister Haley came down the stairs and ate breakfast with Jake.

As he was leaving, he grabbed his skateboard then left the house. He saw Trixie and Spud waiting for him at his front door and they went to school. Today was being like any other Jake's school days, until lunch.

At lunch Jake got his lunch and went to the table in the middle of the lunch room with his friends. Jake was telling Trixie and Spud about his dream last night and how much it felt like it was real. Jake stopped talking when he heard everyone scream, Jake looked at all the kids that was in the corner of the room, he looked at the opposite side of the lunch room to see the Dark Dragon.

Jake was still in the middle of the lunch room while Trixie and Spud and the rest of the school in the corner of the lunch room, Jake new that if he is going to fight the Dark Dragon he would have to dragon up in front of the whole school, everyone was staring at Jake because he's the only one that has not moved from his spot, even Brad was shocked to see Jake standing there. Jake new what to do so he yelled out "DRAGON UP!" and new that everyone was looking at him as flames surrounded him and left a red dragon with a yellow under belly standing there. Everyone gasped.

"American dragon!" the DD yelled out to Jake. Jake and the DD started to fight for a minute and Jake started to win. All the students started to cheer on Jake, yelling out "Jake, Jake, Jake!" except Brad who still had no idea who to cheer on.

Jake had beat the DD and the DD teleported away. Everybody cheered when the DD was gone and that Jake had won. Jake changed back to human form and stared at the crowd of kids surrounding him.

School ended early today (can't imagine why) Jake was trying to get away from the kids following him, so he shape shifted in to his dragon form and flew away. He landed in front of his gramps's shop and changed back to human. And entered the shop as if nothing had happened.

"Jake why are you out of school so early?" Lao Shi asked Jake. Jake was trying to find a excuse. "It was a half day." Jake said as his grandfather turned on the TV.

When the TV was on the news channel was on, "Daily news show that a big black dragon was flying over the city and has landed next to the school. After about 20 minutes after the black dragon has entered the school, a crowd of kids that seemed to be surrounding another kid with black spiky hair with green hair outlines have exited the school. The spiky haired kid has then turned into a dragon and flew off…" Lao Shi turned off the TV and stared at Jake. "uuhh" was all Jake could say.

**Uh oh I wander what's going to happen in the future. Yes reveling Jake's dragon identity to the world was part of the Dark Dragon's plan. Keep reading my story and you'll know what happens next, I will wright my chapter 3 when I get to it. If you have read the added messege on the bottom of chapter 1 than you know that i am making multiple stories at once, another thing is that most of the stories that i will make is that Jake's dragon identity is revealed to the world.**


	3. Jake in court and a growth spurt

Disclaimer: **I DON'T OWN AD:JL! I WOULD LOVE TO OWN IT BUT SADLY I DON'T!**

**The Dark Dragon's plan**

**Chapter 3: Jake in court and a growth spurt**

"Jacob Luke Long: American dragon, you have revealed yourself and the existents of magical creatures to the infernal humans! How do you proclaim." **(A.N: I don't really know what the judge says in court or what anyone really says so I'm going to guess.) **One of the dragon council members said to Jake.

"It wasn't entirely my fault!" yelled Jake. "And how is this not 'entirely' your fault." Another one of the council members said. "It's not entirely my fault because if it wasn't for the dark dragon being there then this wouldn't have happened. Besides he was caught on TV first." Jake told them.

"This has nothing to do with who was caught first or last, it's about what you've done." The first member stated. "Yah, I saved the kids in the school that's what I've done." Jake shot back. "I agree with the council young dragon." Gramps stated flatly.

"Whose side are you on?" Jake accused his grandfather. All of the other dragons were in the seats of the stands and were watching the whole thing, moving their heads to look at who was talking so if you were in front of them then you would see their heads turning left and wright after every second or two. Jake's smart mouthed cousin Gregory sat in the middle of the stands and was clearly amused.** (A.N: tell me if you thought this paragraph was funny in a way 'cause I'm trying to add some humor in this.)**

Since Gregory hates his cousin's guts he couldn't pass an opportunity like this because if Jake loses his title 'American dragon' then Greg thought he would get the title next. "Jake Long for consequences of your actions you will lose the title of 'American dragon' and will not be getting it back ever, the new owner of the

Title will be…" The council member in the middle started. "Here it comes." Greg said 'Greg, Greg, Greg' He started thinking over and over. "…Haley Long." The council member finished.

Greg couldn't believe his ears 'why does she, Jake's little 6 year old sister, get the title and not me, I'm like a way better dragon then everyone here.' Greg thought. "And along with your punishment you will lose your dragon powers for an agreed amount of time." The same council member told Jake. The council members held up their hands in front of them and pointed them at Jake, blue orbs surrounded theirs hands, but nothing happened.

Everyone looked as if they all came across a hard riddle. No blue mists came out of Jake like there normally would when taking someone's dragon powers. The council stopped and put a hard look in their eyes.

"What trickery is this?!" One of the members said. The middle one pulled a lever and a trap door opened up on the ceiling and a sphinx hair net fell onto Jake. It didn't weaken Jake in the slightest, but it did electrocute him and it looked like it hurt greatly.

Jake instantly turned into his dragon form and looked like a half foot taller than before, he ripped the net of him and took a few steps back as he grew another half foot. He put his hands on his head as if he was in pain which he was. He let out a roar that sounded a lot like a t-rex's in the movie Jurassic park.

He took his hands of his head then turned around and ran to the large doors that looked like they were made of gold and broke then of their hinges. He took a turn down a hall and made a run for it, turn after turn hall after hall and a few doors later he was outside, all at the same time growing foot after foot. The dragon council and every dragon there started going towards the door that was now on the ground and peered down the hall.

What they saw was a hall with dragon foot marks that seem to get larger step after step, along with extraordinarily large claw marks and large hunks of the wall missing. They all kept following the tracks that didn't seem all that hard to follow and finally they were all outside and there was Jake in his extremely tall glory. He was now as tall as the dragon temple.

Every dragon there minus Jake had a look on their face that practically screamed '_HOLY MOTHER OF WHAT?!' _This was too much to take in for Greg so he did the only thing he could do: faint. He woke up a second later and got back up and continued to stare at Jake. One of the country dragons suddenly screamed 'JAKEZILLA!'.

GJ (giant Jake) turned around and had to almost look straight down from his current height and stared at all of the dragons.

**DUN DUN DUN DUUUUUUUN! HEY YALL IM BACK AND READY FOR ACTION! THE FIRST ONE TO REVIEW GETS THEIR NAME ON THE TOP OF THE 4****TH**** CHAPTER. AND IM REALLY SORRY FOR THE DELLAY AND I WILL TRY TO MAKE SURE THAT IT NEVER HAPPENS AGAIN. I WILL TAKE ANY FLAMES YOU CAN THROW AT ME SO THROW AWAY!**


End file.
